Manny the Headless Man-Horse
Manny the Headless Man-Horse is a character who appears in the DuckTales reboot. He is a decapitated horse creature with a statue bust of Scrooge McDuck's head. Role in the series Appearing in the pilot episode "Woo-oo!," the Headless Man-Horse was initially dormant within his saddle at McDuck Manor until he was summoned when Louie unknowingly sat on the saddle. He then teamed up with Captain Peghook as his steed with the Deus Excalibur as their weapon against the children, until Scrooge McDuck shows up to take them head-on. Scrooge exploits Peghook's demand for his head by tricking the captain into chopping off a statue's head, causing the captain to disappear, while the Headless Man-Horse receives the head. Grateful that he has a head, he thanks Scrooge in Morse code and leaves the manor. In "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!," the Headless Man-Horse, now going by Manny, has become Gyro Gearloose's intern, whom he shares with Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera as Fenton's potential replacement. When Manny receives a call from Fenton to activate the Gizmosuit, his help allows Fenton to become Gizmoduck for the first time. In "The Shadow War!", he aids in fighting the shadow army under threat of being fired. He and Lil Bulb are surrounded by shadows and are saved by Fenton. In "The 87 Cent Solution!", he appears in a casket pretending to be Scrooge with his bust painted so that it would look like the real Scrooge in order to trick Flintheart Glomgold into thinking that Scrooge is dead so he can get Glomgold to confess to his crime. In "The Richest Duck in the World", Louie replaces the bust of Scrooge's head with a gold statue of his own head. in Moonvasion! he Participates in the fight against the Moonlanders. Printed media ''DuckTales Manny appears in issue #8 of the series. Taking place before his appearance in "Beware the B.U.D.D.Y. System!", Scrooge hires Manny as his fill-in for advisory business meetings after Manny was declared redeemed by Scrooge. Scrooge intended to have his absence re-affirm his authority over his advisors, but the advisors take a liking to Manny. However, Manny ends up indulging in Scrooge's money and resources behind his back. Scrooge confronts the horse and has to fire him after Manny puts up a fight until Bradford Buzzard knocks Manny out. Afterwards, Manny is sent back to the Rehabilitation program. Trivia *The Headless Man-Horse is a spoof of the with its name reversed. *Manny's name was first revealed in the show's official comic. *He communicates by Morse code. *It appears he breathes through the Scrooge McDuck bust as in ''The 87 Cent Solution, he covers the mouth with a germ mask. Gallery Woo-oo! (Full Episode) - DuckTales - Disney XD.mp4 001414734.png DuckTales - Woo-oo! Louie Man-Horse.png DuckTales-2017-15.png DuckTales - Woo-oo! Man-Horse.png|Manny ecstatic that he finally got a head (a bust of Scrooge) Beware the Buddy System 02.jpg DT Moonvasion Scrooge riding Manny.jpg|Scrooge leads the charge on Manny's back (to his chagrin). Category:Horses Category:Creatures Category:Mystical animals Category:DuckTales characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Neutral characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters